Love Again
by DEDEBUG9
Summary: Annabeth is getting married soon. What she never expected was to meet Percy Jackson her ex boyfriend and his daughter. Will she continue to marry this guy, or will Percy find a way to get her back? On a Wednesday, in a cafe Annabeth watched Love Begin Again.
1. Coffee and Surprises

**Aww Shpanks for clicking on this story :3 :3 That makes me happy. But yeah... I haven't written here in a while. **

**SO READ ON. I really hope you enjoy this ;)**

I hate long lines at Starbucks. Just standing there, waiting to order while you can smell the different scents of the drinks. There were about 7 people in front of me. I wasn't truly surprised, it was winter, just a week or so before Christmas. And everyone seemed to be having the same exact idea as me...

I huffed. I wasn't normally this impatient. But I didn't feel like being late for my date that night. We were going to a _really _nice Greek restaurant. Not only was the food supposed to be good, but the architecture was fantastic. I'd be lying if i said I wasn't excited.

I ordered my drink. (a gingerbread latte) and took the seat near a window. I shook the drink up a bit, trying to mix in the flavor better. I turned around surveying the room, watching everyone else drink their coffee with their eyes glued to their laptops.

"That couldn't be.." I murmured out loud to myself. A wore a completely shocked expression on my face. I looked at him, taking in every detail. He still had the same longish dark hair and sea green eyes. (which were by no surprise glued to a screen like every other person in the store)

He looked up from his laptop and he caught me staring at him. Would he recognize me as well? Hopefully I didn't look _that _bad. I hadn't exactly planned on meeting anyone today. I was dressed in an old, puffy red coat and gray sweat pants. Not exactly my best look.

He mouthed my name. Yep. He definitely recognized me. Joy.

I nodded as if to say, 'Congratulations you guessed my identity correctly.' And a smile formed on his lips. I smiled back. Were we just going to stand there like dumbstruck idiots or actually go over and talk to each other. He made the first move and pulled a chair out and sat down across from me.

"Wow," He said grinning, "Long time no see." I fingered my latte and smiled back not exactly sure what to say except for agreeing with him, "Gosh, I know right? How have you been?" I asked as normal as I could. We had a sort of... rough breakup years ago. We were 17 I think. He'd been my first boyfriend. You don't really forget about him easily.

"I've been great actually. Not loving this weather though." He was gesturing to the freezing cold weather and the stupid rain we'd been getting. I know it sounds absolutely childish, But. Why. Couldn't. It. Just. Fricken. Snow. Already?

"Gotta love this Manhattan weather," I said sarcastically. Oh gods... We had become that awkward ex couple that talks about stupid things like weather... I felt like slapping my face.

He chuckled. I'm pretty sure he didn't actually find that funny. He was just making small talk, "And you? I'm hoping you've been good too? Did you ever accomplish that life long dream of becoming the world's greatest architect?" He took a long sip of his drink.

"Oh yeah, it's amazing. Doing what I love all day you know? I couldn't be more happier with my job right now." Lie. Lie. Lie. Yeah, no. I wasn't exactly an architect. But what he doesn't know can't hurt him, right? It's not like I was going to say that I was actually the janitor at an architect's office. sigh.

"Wow, Annabeth! That's great!" He really did sound thrilled. "I wish I could be doing something I loved." I didn't ask what he did considering his face turned firetruck red. Ok, maybe more cherry tomato red. A cheesy ringtone sounded. My phone started ringing. i searched frantically through my purse trying to find it. "Sorry." I said and continued searching. I finally found it, but it had gone to voicemail.

It had been a message from Josh. my heart fluttered a bit. I put the phone to my ear. He had been asking if I was still going to our date and I smiled. It felt good to know that there was someone out there that really cared about me.

**Soz it was short :P I'm gonna be gone for a while so I wasn't going to have any time to write so I wanted to put it up. **

**It takes only 3 seconds to review you know :) I like reviews they make me happy.**

**~*DEDEBUG9*~**


	2. Mac n Cheese and Barbie Dolls

**Annabeth POV**

I curled up on my couch flipping through channels on the TV. Nothing could catch my attention for long enough. For some reason my thought kept trailing back to Percy Jackson. Stop it. I tried to tell myself. Well it wasn't like I actually felt any... romantic... feelings towards him. I mean, we hadn't seem each other in like 8 years? Yep 8 years to be exact. and 5 months. I felt like slapping myself. Curse me for remembering the date.

Thank the gods Josh walked in at that moment. He sat down on the couch next to me. he grabbed my waist and pulled me into him.

"How was your day?" He asked smiling down at me. He had brown hair and these warm brown eyes that always made my heart flutter.

"Good, actually." For once. "I saw an old friend at Starbucks today." I said waiting for reaction.

"Oh yeah? Who was that?" He asked and kissed me.

I pulled away, "Percy. Percy Jackson." I'd told him about him before.

"Oh. Your ex-boyfriend." He didn't seem too thrilled.

I ran my fingers through his soft brown hair, "Yeah, him."

"I fixed the ring for you." He said and slipped the silver ring on my finger. "It's as good as new." He had fixed up a ring he had given me when we started dating.

"It's great." I said and kissed him again. "Percy gave me his number." I blurted randomly, kind of curious.

"It's probably best you don't talk to him." He grumbled. Josh didn't want me to call Percy (I still was) It sounded like Josh was jealous of my ex boyfriend.

**Percy POV**

Five year old daughters are a lot of work. You're especially in trouble if you can't make mac n cheese right. (Mine always comes out as plain noodles floating in cheese water) You're also in trouble if you can't dress her dolls correctly.

"Daddy." Lily was tugging on my sleeve, "Daddy, will you play with me?" She kept asking. It was already driving me insane.

"Maybe in a bit Lils. Why don't you play by yourself until I get done with my work." She put on a pouty face and did as she was told. She didn't look pleased. Lily set her dolls out at the table.

I huffed and pulled my lap top out of my bag. It wasn't looking too great after some jerky kid spilled soda all over it a while ago. I tried to concentrate on my work, but I kept thinking back to Starbucks today.

Annabeth's princess blonde curls and stormy gray eyes kept popping up in the back of my mind.

"When will mommy be home?" Lily asked while brushing her dolls hair. The doll looked an awful lot like Annabeth Chase.

"Um, I'm not sure Lils." I picked the doll up and looked at it for a moment. "Daddy are you playing!?" Lily got excited. "Um sure." I said, what did I have to lose.

"You can be her." She said gesturing towards the Annabeth look-alike.

"Alright then." I agreed.

"What are you gonna name her?"

"Annabeth." I said without thinking. It wasn't like Lily knew about my exes, so I was fine.

"Anniebneth." She echoed and picked up a doll with long black hair, "This one is Charlotte."

"Naming it after mommy?" I said grinning down at my daughter. I ruffled her dark wavy hair. "I think you should call her Lily because she looks just like you." I leaned in to whisper in her ear, "But you're much prettier." Lily giggled.

"No! She's Charlotte." She looked up and smiled at me. Her blue eyes twinkling. Everyone said Lily looked like me, but the one thing Lily had that I didn't, was Charlotte's eyes.

Just then the doorbell rang. Lily hopped off of her chair, "I bet it's Mommy!" She ran to the door and sure enough Charlotte was unlocking the door.

She knelt down to give Lily a big hug. I stood by the stairs eating a bowl of what was supposed to look like mac n cheese. Charlotte chuckled and took the bowl away from me, "What exactly is that supposed to be?"

Lily answered, "Mac n cheese! But daddy doesn't make it right!"

"Why don't you make dinner?" I said with my mouth full.

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I probably should." Her tone darkened. "I'm really sorry. About everything."

Charlotte could apologize all she wanted. Some things you just can't forgive a person for. "Let's not talk about this in front of Lils."

She nodded in agreement. And lifted Lily up, "What do want for dinner sweetheart?"

Lilt grinned, "Mac n Cheese!" Me and Charlotte both laughed. Our kid sure had some personality. "She's just like you." I said quietly.

"She's definitely got my fire." Charlotte agreed as she was walking to the kitchen.

I turned the radio up and we started dancing and cooking. Just like old times. The old times were almost over.

Me and Charlotte were getting a divorce. I didn't want to. (Mostly for Lily's sake) But Charlotte had done some unforgivable things.

I loved her. But I guess love doesn't last forever.

**What do you think Charlotte did?**

**What do you think of Lily?**

**Please let me know in a review! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**~*DEDEBUG9*~**


	3. Playgrounds and Picnics

**Annabeth POV**

Maybe it was because Josh didn't want me to. Possibly even because I wanted to catch up with Percy. But whatever the reason was, I called him. I paused as I was halfway through dialing his number and questioned myself. Was this the right thing to do? I shook off the doubt and dialed the number.

The conversation lasted maybe 25 minutes. It was brief and I had myself laughing a couple times. the first five minutes were awkward, but as the call continued i felt like I was fifteen again, back when things were simple. I longed for things to be simple again.

"Annabeth? Annabeth?" I was daydreaming.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Not the smartest answer.. I probably should have lied and said the cat was loose. I don't have a cat.

"Oh. Um." He sounded distant. Maybe he got the wrong idea. smooth moves Chase, "I almost forgot to ask you," He started.

I cut him off, Of course you forgot seaweed brain." I could almost see him smiling through the phone at the usage of an old nickname.

"Right Wise girl." I rolled my eyes. "Lily's been asking about the pretty lady from Starbucks."

"That's cute." I pictured the bouncy dark haired toddler giggling. "She seems like a great kid." I'm full of sunshine and compliments today, aren't I?

"She really is. I mean, I couldn't ask for much better."

"Yep." I agreed.

'Well to get to the point," I interrupt too much. Note to self: work on that. "She asked if we could go to the park on tomorrow. The three of us. But if you can't, that's fine too." He trailed off.

I grinned, "I can't think of anything better to do on a Saturday." I said that with a smile. It might be fun. Lily plays on the playground, me and Percy chat.

"I'll bring lunch for the three of us. It'll be great." I offered.

"Thanks Annabeth, It'll mean the world to her."

We said the awkward phone call goodbyes and I laid my iPhone on the coffee table. What Josh doesn't know won't hurt him.

**Percy POV**

Lily was holding my hand with the grip of a boa constrictor. "See how tight I can squeeze, Daddy?" She said with a giggle.

I pretended that it hurt more than it did to make her feel good. That's just what dads do. And not to brag, but I'd say I'm a pretty awesome dad.

"There's Annabeth." I said pointing over the her. She wore her blonde hair in a pony tail and had on her running shoes. She was twisting her owl earrings nervously.

"Hey." I said as we finally reached her.

she smiled brightly, "Hey Perce, hey Lily." Lily hugged her. I swear, that kids got attached, so fast. 'Hey Anniebeth! Come over to the swings with me!" she pulled Annabeth across the playground. I was left there grinning like an idiot.

Annabeth motioned for me to come over. I jogged to reach them by the swings.

"Who wants to push me?" Lily said swinging her legs as she sat on the rusty old swing.

"I will Lils." I offered.

"No. I want Annabeth." Well then. I backed up. I guess whoever she wanted could push her.

"Okay Lily." Annabeth said and smiled at me. I grinned back.

She started pushing lily and her black curls blew in the breeze.

"Higher! Higher!" She kept saying. If only Charlotte was like Annabeth. I scolded myself. Why would I think that? Charlotte's a great girl but.. I shook my head. No Charlotte. Not today. Today was Lily and Annabeth day. After all, it wasn't like there was anything wrong with us hanging out.

"Lils, you keep playing. We're gonna go set up lunch." I smiled and headed over to the big hill where I took Lily sledding. Annabeth was fanning herself, "It's pretty hot out." she commented and then sat down on the grass. I also took a seat and pulled the picnic basket over. I could feel my face getting hot.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. This just reminded me- Never mind." I said and pulled out a couple sandwiches. I was going to say it reminded me of one of our dates a long time ago. But that probably wasn't the best thing to say.

She didn't ask questions. she just started eating a peanut butter sandwich and grinned, "You remembered I don't like jelly."

"How could I forget." You don't really forget that much about your first girlfriend. The things I poured over for hours trying to remember.

"True." It was silence for a minute. Clearly neither of us knew what to say. The silence was broken by a little girl's screams.

"Shit. that's Lily." I ran to the playground as quick as I could. I dodged two four year old's with ice cream cones and a pregnant lady on a bicycle. (She should probably not be doing that)

Lily was crumpled up on the asphalt clutching her arm. I pulled her into a hug, "You okay sweetheart?" I asked.

She sobbed into my shirt and I tried my best to make out the words through her tears, "No! I fell," Annabeth ran over, "off the swings and it hurt!"

"You should probably take her to the doctor." Right you are Sherlock.

**sorry for not updating :/ I've failed youuuu. Expect quicker update now peeps ;) Gotta new keyboard. yeaaah.**

**LOVEEEE**

**REV IEWWWW**

**PLEEZZIEE**

**~*DEDEBUG9*~**


	4. Lime Green Casts and Crazy Ex Wives

**Annabeth POV**

I stood behind the curtain at the hospital. Lily's sobs echoed all around the room. This just proves how bad of a mother I would be. I heard the sound of a woman in heels walking through the room. The brunette gave me a dirty look and opened the curtains, "Mommy!" Lily exclaimed.

I raised an eyebrow. So that must be Percy's wife. Or ex-wife I guess.

"Lily, honey you okay?" She seemed generally concerned.

I heard Percy's raspy voice, "Thanks for coming Charlotte, but I had it all under control."

"Honestly Percy, a little girl needs her mom in situations like this." I'm a naturally curious person and i was just dying to pull back that curtain and see the scene myself. At least I had my ears.

"What were you doing with Annabeth anyway?" Charlotte exclaimed.

"It's not like that Char. Lily likes her and we're pretty good friends." Percy sounded annoyed at this point. At least he was defending me.

"Fine." I heard the stomp of a foot. (Must have been Charlotte's) "But I'm taking Lily today." she walked opened the curtain hold Lily's good hand. The other one was in a bright green cast. Sort of like the color of Percy's eyes.

"And you." Charlotte pointed at me, her cheeks red from anger, "Stay away from my daughter."

"But-" I began to protest, but what was the point?

Lily waved goodbye and Charlotte got the hell out of there.

Percy came out rubbing the back of his neck, "Pretty crazy day, am I right?" He looked kind of sad. Well who wouldn't be? Charlotte pretty much stormed out of the room with his daughter. The daughter that she never paid much attention to.

"Totally. But not as crazy as those times we had together." My favorite son of Poseidon gave a pained smile, "You could say that. What'd you say we go somewhere? I just need to get my mind off of Charlotte right now."

"Fine with me." Then I winced remembering the blueprints I had to finish by tomorrow. Maybe I could wait a little longer.

"Cool." He smiled again. I guess the eyes did it for me. They always do.

**Charlotte POV (I thought I'd try somethi ng new) **

"Mommy?" Lily asked completely innocently.

"Yep, sweetheart?" I applied a thin layer of lip gloss and tried to smile, even though it felt next to impossible.

"Why were you mean to daddy and anniebeth?" Anniebeth? Cute. She even had a nickname for her. What was going on behind my back? I scowled.

"It's just what I had to do."

"Oh." Lily still had tears in her eyes.

"Don't get upset. I love you, okay Lily?"

"You sure?"

"Positive." I dug my nails into the steering wheel. Annabeth was going down. Charlotte style. I closed my eyes and grinned.

Lily didn't say another word the whole way home. Hopefully Percy wouldn't come back home. If he knew what was good for him, he'd stay out of our lives. Lily was mine. End of story.

** O.o **

**Oh yaa Review please and let me know what you thought!**

**~*DEDEBUG9*~ **


	5. Blueprints and Tears

**XOXOXOXOXO YOU GUYS ARE THE **

**Annabeth POV **

Confession: When I got home from the hospital, I cried. I know it sounds weak coming from a girl who helped save Olympus. But yes, I cried. It was just seeing Percy's face scrunched up from worry. I needed to talk to him and soon.

"Hey babe." Josh came and grabbed my waist. I didn't feel like smiling. I didn't feel like flirting. I didn't feel like kissing him and telling him what a great boyfriend he is. I wanted to go crawl in my bed and cry.

He frowned, seemingly confused, "what's wrong?" What's wrong? So much. Percy. my job. The fact that I can't babysit a nine-year old.

"He must feel so guilty." I mumbled. Josh checked my temperature. "I swear, somethings wrong with you today."

I shook it off. Might as well play the role of the devoted fiancé, "I'm sorry Josh, I'm just a bit shaken and I've really got to work on these blueprints." I picked up the papers just to show him how much work I really had. Yes, it was an excuse to be alone, but it was true.

"God, Annabeth. With you it's always work, work, work. we never get time to ourselves." he said spitefully.

I was fuming. Lava should've spouted out of the top of my head like a volcanic explosion. How dare he criticize my work?

"Excuse me?" I was going for the kill, "I work to receive money which I spend on food to cook for you so you don't starve. I clean the house. I take care of you. I do everything!"

"slow down. Put a seat belt on and back the car up. I don't want to fight you baby, I just wanted to let you know not to forget about me." He said with a small amount of true affection.

Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies.

"Are you kidding me? My every minute is revolved around you." That was pretty much the last straw for me. Sure I was overreacting. But in my already mentally fragile state I just couldn't take it. I seriously needed to cool down and just get out. I slammed the door, not even wanting to hear his response.

I had no idea where I was going. I was just wandering the streets of Manhattan You know, a perfectly safe thing to be doing at nine o'clock at night. No way could I possibly be stolen or raped. I just needed to get my point across.

I shook my head. How could I endure a lifetime of Josh and his antics. Having cold feet sounded pretty immature, but... but what? My feelings felt like a big mess of alphabet soup. I couldn't even think straight.

My mind wandered from Josh to Lily. Was she alright? How was she coping without her father. I was expecting to spring a leak again, but I didn't. Maybe I'd already cried all the tears I had.

**Percy POV**

I just kept walking. Yeah, it was late. But it didn't matter anymore. I'd lost her. I'd lost both of them. Charlotte and Lily. I loved them beyond words. When I said those vows I meant it. I guess she hadn't. I couldn't stop wondering why? Why would Charlotte cheat on me with another guy. It just didn't add up. We had everything, we had what other married couples envied. People were actually jealous of us!

Annabeth was basically my saving grace. I could pretty much tell her everything. I would call her soon. But I didn't have a cell phone.

I sighed. What other secrets was Charlotte keeping from me? But then again I kept the hugest secret of all from her. That I was a demigod, a son of Poseidon to be precise. I guess it's true, marriage doesn't work when you lie. You've got to be honest.

I had to get Lily back, I'd do whatever it would take.

**Hmm wasn't that a lovely and depressing chappie! I promise happier writing in the future ;)**

**~*DEDEBUG9*~**


	6. Hot Sauce and Raman Noodles

**XOXOXOXOXO YOU GUYS ARE THE BOMB**

**Annabeth POV**

I squinted. Was that... Percy? I could see him making his way towards me. If it wasn't, well then... I was screwed. I touched the cold brick wall and held my breath, Percy. Percy. Percy.

A guy way too tall to be Percy came up to me. I could make out his appearance now. He was tall and dark. He had his hood up so I couldn't tell the color of his hair, but he sporting a lovely black eye.

"Um, hello?" I asked, my voice cracking. I had one hand by my pocket where I kept my knife. (yes, I will always carry one with me.)

He grinned a sleazy grin, "Hey princess. Watcha' doin' out here on a night like this?" Okay, maybe the knife would be a bad idea? Possibly. I felt a bit nervous to actually pull it out and be like, 'Hey big scary guy! I got a knife! Yeah, watch out!'

"Just going home." If he tried anything stupid, I knew where to kick.

"Hey!" A voice shouted from behind. I smiled, I knew that voice very well, "Get away from my wife." He commanded. Wife? Hmm.

the guy mumbled something and took off. I guess Percy scared him a bit.

"What was up with him?" Percy asked. "Nothing, I guess I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"More like the right time. You're lucky I was here to save you."

"Please. I can save myself, husband." I said rolling my eyes. But to be honest, I was pretty lucky.

"Sure, wife." We both burst into nervous laughter. Maybe I was a pretty lucky girl.

"Of course. We've gone over this before. _I _am the superior one here." I laughed.

"Okay, Wise Girl. I give up. But, mind if I woke you home?" He asked holding out his arm, which I gladly took.

"How could I say no? You saved me after all?" I said slyly.

Percy chuckled and led me out of the damp alley. "Very true, Wise Girl. Saying no would be completely idiotic on your part."

I couldn't help but crack a smile. Percy was still the same old, overly dramatic seaweed brain he had been when we were 16.

* * *

"So this is your place?" Percy asked me as we walked into my apartment. The place still smelled like yesterday's Italian food we had.

"Would I be lying?" Come on Seaweed Brain. I opened the door. With my key!

"Nice." He commented looking over the place. I saw him noticing some of the paintings. He pointed to the one of Poseidon I had hanging in the Living Room. "Sweet painting." He said grinning. I blushed.

"Oh yeah. But that one's even better." I pointed over at the Athena painting.

"Not. A. Chance."

"So the old Athena and Poseidon rivalry lives on?" I laughed. It felt like the good old days. Which I missed a lot.

"Obviously, Wise Girl!" He smirked.

I searched around the kitchen looking for something to eat. The cabinets were pretty bare. All i could find were Ramen Noodles (the shrimp flavored. eww!) and some old bread. Then a few assorted sauces that I was pretty sure were expired.

"Want some Ramon Noodles? Shrimp flavored?" I asked hopefully.

"Only if you've got hot sauce to go with it." That's a bit on the gross side...

"You're disgusting." I rolled my eyes and luckily found what I hoped was hot sauce. If not... Well then poo poo for him.

I grabbed two blue bowls. Which had Josh and I's names written in pretty cursive.

"Cool bowls." Percy commented dryly.

"They're the bomb." I responded just as sarcastically.

"But seriously, the blue has a nice touch."

"Shut up."

So we ate our noodles. And that was pretty much that. I tried my best not to bring up Charlotte and Lily, even though that was clearly the elephant in the room.

**MWAAAAHHHH! I tried really hard with this chapter and I hoped you liked it ;) So yeah, click that sexaahh little blue button.**

**~*DEDEBUG9*~**


	7. Couches and Revenge

**THANKS FOR READING XX ****(sorry if there r any capitalization mistakes, my keyboard sucks and I just gave up trying to correct them)**

**Percy POV**

I woke up as soon as I realized I was falling... off my couch. I landed with a thud and swore angrily under my breath. This was the third time this week, and my back was super sore. (Just what I needed, back problems at a young age)

I eventually made my way over to the kitchen and checked my email like I do every morning. There was one from Charlotte. I really didn't want to open it, but it was just one of those things that you've got to do..

_I was thinking we could do some sort of once a month thing with Lily. Just make sure blondie isn't with you._

_-Char_

Nah. I needed to see Lils more than once a month. I slammed my fist into the table. Why'd she have to be so difficult? Why couldn't things be easier. I felt like I was gonna cry, but I forced the tears not to fall. Not now. Not today, but I was gonna find a way to get Lily back. And I felt a little annoyed about the 'blondie' part.

I typed my reply.

_Sorry Char, but that isn't going to work for me. I need her more than just once a month, ok? I'm the better parent, just face it. You left. I stayed. So I get the kid._

_-Percy_

I was fuming now.

**Charlotte POV**

I guess you could say I'm devious. Not cruel, but a little on the devious side. What I needed was to get that blonde out of his life. I'd be lying if I said i still didn't have feelings for Percy. I miss him. I miss what we used to have. But sometimes you just got to face the fact that things are never going to be the same.

"mommy?" Lily asked me softly.

"Yeah, hon?" I was tired. I hadn't gotten that much sleep last night. What I really didn't need right now was a four year old girl annoying the crap out of me. (of course that's exactly what I had)

"what're you doing? I'm hungry!" Lily whined a bit.

"Lily, just go make yourself some cereal. You're a big girl now."

Lily pouted. Her dark hair was a mess. "And go brush your hair too." This just made it worse.

"But mommy, daddy _always _makes me breakfast."

"I'm not daddy, Lily." I clicked away on my laptop, emailing one of my coworkers. Little girls could be such pains...

Lily started to cry. "For God's sake Lily come here." I brought her into a hug. She had a few tears falling down her face. And I did the correct, motherly thing to do and wiped them away.

"I want daddy." She sobbed into my new shirt. Bleh.

"We all want stuff Lily, but that doesn't mean it's gonna happen." I didn't have time right now for Lily. I needed to plan my revenge, I smile crept onto my lips. Revenge truly is sweet.

**Short, but just sort of a filler for the next chapter. Charlotte's revenge ;) Now I need to go brainstorm. **

**WRITER'S BLOCK SUXX. But I won't give up on you guys. (like I almost always do) **

**~*DEDEBUG9*~**


	8. Emails and Kisses

**Well I'm sick :/ So don't expect that much of a quality chapter from me. Time for some revenge ;) **

**Charlotte POV**

I looked down at my chipped black nail polish and yawned. Lily was back in bed and I was left alone in the kitchen with nothing but nutella, bread and a laptop. I wasn't normally much of a snooper, but tonight I let my curiosity get the better of me.

I logged into Percy's email. Great, he hadn't changed his password. One New Message From Annabeth. I clicked it, wanting to delve into the emails they'd been sending each other. Did that seem stalkerish? ah well.

It wasn't exactly the kind of emails I was expecting. Merely rants about work, relationships, annoying people, camp memories. Ew. That's when a lightbulb formed above my head. I had an idea, a maliciously cunning and crazy ex wife idea. I decided to compose my own email to Miss Chase.

_Annabeth,_

_Hey I've been thinking. I don't think it's a good idea for us to hang out anymore. Right now I really need to focus on my daughter, job and Charlotte. I hope you can understand. Please just don't talk to me anymore._

_-Percy_

I grinned. Perfect. I then deleted the message. (So Percy wouldn't ever read it) And hoped for the best.

**annabeth POV**

I rushed over to my couch when I heard a ping. I guessed it was an email from Percy. Shazoom, I was right. I did expect that it it was from Percy, but I did not at all expect what the email stated.

with shaky fingers I typed my reply. Something was weird about the email...

_Percy,_

_Well that was pretty abrupt... But I guess I'll have to respect your wishes. _

_Later,_

_Annabeth_

After I hit send I heard the front door open. I jumped up and hugged Josh a little tighter and longer than I normally would have. He smelled good, sort of a woodsy smell. I liked it, since we lived in Manhattan I hadn't smelled woods for a while. He ruffled my hair, which made me feel like a little girl.

"Hey. I'm taking it that you missed me." He gave me a long kiss.

We didn't break for a while, and we made our way to the couch. We both collapsed on it, and before I knew it, I was on top of him.

I lightly stroked his cheek, "I definitely missed you."

He chuckled, "That's good to hear." We didn't say much, and kissed for a long duration of time. It was pretty unlikely of myself, but I was almost craving more. I didn't feel any sparks, but I was determined to.

**Bloooop. Yeah I realize it sucked. I just wanted to update. :(**


	9. Cat Named Pudding and Ice Cream Tubs

**eh. it's been a while. I guess I realized fanfiction isn't really something I like to do anymore. So... 7th/8th grade to me. But I get bored easily. And I have a computer.. And I guess these things just happen. So here goes cvhapter whatever.**

**BUT IM BACK BITCHES AND THATS ALL THAT MATTERS **

**Percy's POV**

The e-mails stopped coming. You can say that I was a little disappointed. Though I'd never admit that to anyone. I was sort of in denial with myself. I'd keep saying Annabeth was only a friend and shit like that, that nobody would believe you about. Was it even possible that i could still have feelings for her even after a buried them under years of regret and heart-break? Nah. It was probably the fact that we'd known each other since we were twelve. Of course we'd have an amount of chemistry. You don't lose anything like that. Friends are supposed to last forever.

**(A/N: Percy... We all know you love her. ohemgee I just wanna get to the fluff. Immahopelessromanticwhosbestfriendisherwifiandjust brokeupwithherboyfriendandjustneedsalittlefluff)**

I heard the distint noise of my iPhone ringing. The dubstep ringtone played and I ran to the kitchen of my cheap apartment to answer it before it went to voicemail. The name on the screen read Charlotte. I grumbled andanswered the call, "Yes?" I asked not even bothering to do the greeting ritual.

"Well.." She started, "I know I kind of said I didn't want you in Lily's life."

"Yeah. I know that too. And I was "kind of" supposed to see her this weekend."

"Excellant! That can be arranged perfectly!"

What. I felt like asking if she was on something.. Even through my ADHD and anger I'm still a gentleman, "That sounds good, but it's a little _too_ good."

"Lily needs surgery tomorrow." "What!? How did you not tell me about this before!?" I was fuming. My face went about fire truck red.

"If you could just take her to the hospital and pay the bill? It'd be perfect quality time with her sweetie. She talks about you all the time." There's always a catch with Charlotte.. But if this was the only time to see my daughter. "Yeah. I'll take her." It was all I could do, "I hope her arm gets better." I said.

I almost felt like crying. Once upon a time, I loved Charlotte, got her pregnant, got married and lived happily with Lily. Sometimes I wish things were the way they were before, when things were simpler. Everything is simpler than being halfway through a divorce with a bitch you can't stand. Everyone makes stupid mistakes. Marrying Charlotte was at the top of my list at the moment.

I opened up the freezer and pulled out one of the one serving sized ice cream tubs. Sound chickish of me? Well in my defense, I was having a _really _bad day.

**_The next weekend..._**

I rang the doorbell to Charlotte and Lily's house. I smiled as a head of dark curls stared at me through the window. I waved to Lily as she struggled to open the heavy door, "Daddy! We got a cat! Want to see her! We named her Pudding!" Lily said tugging at my arm. "Yeah Lils, I'll be there in a sec, I just got to check in with your mom." Your mom. Yeah not just mom anymore..

Lily made a frowning face and pet the gray cat sleeping on the couch. _My couch. _The couch _I _bought for Char because she loved the pastel blue color of it. Personally I thought blue couches were dumb. But I did like food. Yeah, I'm weird. Deal.

"Oh you're here!" Charlotte ran and hugged me. How do you spell awkward again? Oh yeah, A-W-K-W-A-R-D. I could definitely win a spelling bee right now.

"Yep. I'm here." I said looking around the house, not exactly wanting to make eye contact with my ex, "Well i'm gonna take Lils and just... Go." Charlotte nodded and handed her daughter a pink barbie suitcase.

"Have a good time baby." She said and kissed Lily's forehead and held her in a tight embrace. Lily just looked like she couldn't wait to get out of the strange hug. "Bye Mommy." She said and pulled me out of the house.

"Let's go for a walk." I suggested. Not really feeling to get into a car again after the hour and a half drive it took to get here.

"Fine with me." Lily said, "As long as we skip."

"Alright, but I'm warning you, I'm getting older these bones are getting brittle." She grinned at me, showing her missing front tooth.

"Hey! When did you lose a tooth, Lils?" I asked.

She giggled, "a couple days ago! And the tooth fairy gave me 5 bucks!" Damn, I only got a quarter when I was a kid.

"That's sweet!" I gave her a high five. I hadn't truly realized how much I had missed her..

"You said you'd skip with me, daddy!" She started skipping, her small hand gripping mine tightly. i was pretty sure she's leave a few marks. That kid definitely had some arm. Just like her daddy. *wink*

We skipped along singing songs from the Wizard of Oz, not even cared what I looked like. A few people gave me the stares. A blonde girl jogging passed us, laughing. "Anniebeth!" Lily exclaimed loosening her grip on my hand. Thanks the gods.

"lily!" She gave me a hug.

"Annabeth? What are doing this far from home?" I asked sounding like an overprotective father.

"Well.. Let's see dad, I have a sister who lives around her in case you were wondering." Lily found that comment amusing. Actually I did too.

"Sounds legit." We hadn't really talked in a while. I didn't get anymore emails and well I didn't want to send any and seem creepily stalkerish.

"Yeah.." Awkward again..

"Um me and Lily were just going to the park. you wanna' join us?" I asked and grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck.

"You really think going to the park is a good idea? Remember last time?" Yeah last time didn't end so well. My daughter ended up in a lime green cast.

**Was it okay? I promise to start writing again.**

**XOXO**

**Time to go listen to demi's new album. Yeah. I luff her.**

**~*DAKOTA*~**


	10. Cat Fights and Good Times

**once summer comes I'll be updating a lot more frequently. I have a week left so bear with me my little baby unicorns. **

**Charlotte's POV**

Blonde hair pulled up in a pony tail, nike running shoes, and capri yoga pants. Annabeth. Why was _she _back? I tugged on the lace curtain attached to the window I was peering out of. Naturally, it fell off.

I smoothed out my hair and opened the door. It was time for Charlotte to get involved directly.

"Back so soon? I thought you were going to take her for her surgery?" I questioned my ex husband, Percy Jackson.

Percy rubbed the back of his neck, "I was but she forgot one of her dolls." Typical of my daughter to make him return home. I watched Lily walking along the curb of the sidewalk as if it was a balance beam. I really needed to get that kid enrolled in gymnastics. She had so much energy.

"And you?" I pointed at Annabeth accusingly. This bitch had better get out of my life soon, I couldn't take much more of it.

"_I'm _here visiting my aunt. I met Percy and Lily along the way." Yeah right. I didn't believe half the garbage that came out of this girl's mouth.

"Hmm. You sure sweetie? I know you have an infatuation with my husband." I snarled. Lily peeked over at us, "What's infatuation?" She asked me innocently. "Nothing Lily Pie." I shook her off my arm and glared into Annabeth's gray eyes which bore straight into my blue ones.

"Ex-Husband." Percy corrected.

"Infatuation?" Annabeth shrieked, "How dare you say that! Percy is an old friend and nothing more. You're just bitter that he's divorcing you."

Lily whimpered, "I don't like fighting."

"I wouldn't be surprised if Lily turns out to be a Quaker someday." Percy joked to ease the tension, obviously not wanting to get into any of this.

"Yeah an infatuation! You're always where he is! and for the record I'm not bitter, you're ruining me and my daughter's relationship."

"That's insane and makes no sense!" Annabeth came closer to me. Our faces almost touching, "I don't appreciate the rude comments your making to me and especially saying this in front of your own daughter."

"Yeah Charlotte, not in front of Lily." Percy seconded. Smart little Lily hopped in Percy's car probably not wanting to hear the fight herself.

"Fine! Take Lily and go! Just know your not welcome near me or my daughter." I stormed back inside my house to brainstorm more ways to take his "friend" down.

**Annabeth's POV**

My face was red with anger. I now completely understood why Percy dumped the old bag. She was impossible!

"Perce, can you just take me with you to the hospital, I don't think walking home defenseless with Charlotte in a rage is a good idea."

"What? The fearless Annabeth can't take on the deranged ex wife?" Percy laughed, "Of course I can."

"Fearless.. Good one. You know how I get with spiders." I smiled at his joke.

"Do I know? I do recall you almost calling 911 when there was a spider on my shirt and running around with a broom." He chuckled, "Good times."

I buckled Lily in who was absorbed in her dolls as usual, not bothering to pay attention to a word we were saying.

"We never had any bad times Seaweed Brain." I turned on the air conditioning, "You always doing stupid stuff made my days worthwhile."

"Hurtful. You can't forget that I'm the one who saved Olympus." I had almost forgotten about him being a son of Poseidon. Did Charlotte and lily know this?

"You wouldn't have without my help." I added as he stopped at a red light.

"Yeah, you were always the brains behind my awesome skills." We stared at each other for a moment. It almost felt like we were gonna kiss. I bit my lip almost wanting too. Today had felt like we were 17 again.

Percy leaned back and drove towards the hospital.

"Uh yeah.. Awesome skills."

**Not my best.. But I'm really hungry. and this is sort of a filler chapter before things get too dramatic :)**

**Does anyone here watch House of Anubis or am I alone here...**

**Oh yeah, 1 more thing. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. **

**~*DAKOTA*~**

"


	11. Taco Bell and Romantic Movies

**Meow. It's been a while. Ya see I put tumblr beforte this and my addiction got out of hand. **

**a lot of you have been saying that Lily shouldn't have needed to go to the hospital.. Well to clear that up, she broke her arm pretty bad and she needed surgery k. I just like hospital themed plots. **

**Percy's POV**

I sat in the hospital waiting room waiting. I guess that's why they call it a waiting room because you wait. There was a bit of a delay with the doctors and we ended up waiting an hour and a half before they got to Lily. That had gotten me pretty pissed.

A raven haired nurse strided over to me, a clip board in hand with a pencil behind her ear. She strangely reminded me of Annabeth if she was a nurse, "You're Mr. Jackson right?" She asked calmly.

"Yeah, I'm him." I was kind of nervous for whatever she was going to tell me since she had come out of the surgery room without Lily. And she had only gone into surgery about 15 minutes ago.

"Okay excellent. Well seeing that it's seven-thirty and if you don't mind it'll be easier if we just kept your daughter overnight." She said as she was scribbling something down on her paper in handwriting I could barely read. Either my dyslexia was acting up of she had AWFUL handwriting.

"Um yeah sure, whatever you think is best. I mean you're the doctor." I wanted to take Lily home tonight but whatever tickled her peach was fine with me.

"Glad you agree. Come pick her up before 10 and we're perfect." She turned around before I could answer.

"Let's go." Annabeth said taking my hand, "I'm starved."

**Later that night...**

"I've been boycotting Taco Bell for a while." Annabeth said sipping her frozen drink, "But I've got to admit they have good drinks." She smiled.

"But the tacos are so good!" I protested, "I swear, aliens have abducted you in your sleep and exchanged your brain for a crazy person's!"

"That made no sense, but I'll let it slide because you're cute." She ruffled my hair.

"I know."

"Chew with your mouth closed. Please." She said more seriously.

I opened my mouth wider, "Dis' bedder for oo'?"

"And _that_ was not cute." She laughed a little though despite her before serious tone.

"No. I'm pretty sure chewing with my mouth open and spitting food all over you is absolutely adorable."

"Shut up and finish your taco." She threw a piece of lettuce at me.

I grinned. She looked great. Hot would be a better word. Her white sweater complimented her eyes fondly. God, I needed to stop looking at her before I went insane. I never really thought I'd fall for her again. Sure there were unresolved feelings and unfinished conversations. Did she feel the same? I always thought she wouldn't.

I heard the tune of the song _fireflies_. Old, but still one of her favorites. I smiled inside at that one. We had danced to this song when we were teens.

"Ugh, J is calling." She rolled her eyes and answered, "Oh yeah, hi." She got up and walked towards the bathroom. I was left at the table alone with my thoughts.

Annabeth's face was expressionless, I couldn't at all tell what they were talking about. Something uninteresting I assumed. At least to her. I took a last bite of my taco and groaned. I was jealous of Josh big time. Maybe that's why she seemed so unattainable and I was uninterested at first. Because I thought she was always gonna love Josh and she was gonna spend the rest of her life with him. But now that we had been hanging out I realized how unhappy she really was with him.

Annabeth came back red in the face.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. Let's go back to my place, Josh isn't gonna be there."

**Annabeth's POV**

I unlocked the door of my apartment. "Welcome to my humble home." I grinned and flopped on the couch. I stared at Percy, 'Take your shoes off and stay a while." Percy did and joined me on the couch.

I was glad he hadn't asked me about Josh yet because I wasn't in the was a little bitch. Leaving me to go off to Florida for 'Work'. I knew what 'Work' meant. He was probably fooling around with some tall and way hotter than me brunette. Well two can play that game buddy..

We stared at each other for a second. "Wanna watch a movie?" I asked hopefully.

"As long as there's popcorn." He said grinning.

"You just ate, fatty."

"Well fatty is still hungry."

'Fine, fine." I ran to the kitchen and put a bag in the microwave. "Uh is it okay if we watch _The Notebook?_" I questioned with raised eyebrows. Heh.

"Yeah, never seen it." He shrugged.

"Great!"

I didn't pay attention to the movie. I just looked at Percy out of the corner of my eye waiting for him to make a move. No move came. Did I have to do everything myself?

I nestled up placing a hand on his chest. I could feel his heart beating. This felt.. nice. We were different sizes but our bodies fit together when i held him this way.

"You're warm." He stated flatly looking down at me.

"Looks like I'm your blanket for the night." I looked deep into his sea green eyes. I studied the different colors in them, the different shades of green. Come on, kiss me! I silently pleaded. I leaned in a little closer not like ready to kiss closer but easier for him to make his move closer.

"I wanna kiss you so bad." He said and grinned showing his teeth. Shit. It was happening.

"What the hell just do it." And he did it. He kissed me ever so softly, as if he was scared is he full forced kissed me an alarm would go off and the police would come.

I kissed him harder. We didn't use tongue but there was a lot of lip moving. He broke the kiss. "I've waited ages to do that." I nodded and he cupped my face kissing me with more force. I licked his lips waiting for them to part. When he did I was ready. I fumbled my way into his lap, my hands made my way into his shaggy black hair.

We made out for a while. I was eventually on top of him. We never went any father than kissing, but I really wanted to. I could of course control myself.

I pulled back, "Why did we ever break up?" I asked, I traced his jawline with my finger. He kissed my nose, "Babe, I've been trying to figure that one out for years. I giggled and we went back to kissing.

**Yum. Fluff. I'm not really sure how detailed you want me to get in their 'relationship' But I ain't writing smut okay. **

**How'dya likey? Should I continue this?**

**REVIEWWWW**


	12. Wedding Menus and Confessions

**I thought I'd update this before I go on vacation. I really really don't want to go because Ugh I hate my step mom. **

**I really don't know where this is going :P The writer's block is beginning to kick in..**

**I'm a die hard Liper shipper okay! Soo that's Pipe's boyfriend. Deal wit it. c;**

**Annabeth's POV**

Guilt. I was completely and one hundred percent drowning in my guilt. Had I really just kissed him? While I was engaged? I groaned and screamed into my pillow. Plus, it was more than a kiss. It was a full out make out session while watching a romantic movie and talking about our feelings. It felt good for a while, like I was young again.. But the after shock had sunken in.

I was getting married...

In two weeks...

I was getting married...

Today, I was supposed to go over the menu for the wedding with my close friend Piper McClean. Piper was also supposed to be my maid of honor. I couldn't get cold feet, I had to go through with this. After all, I loved Josh. I wouldn't be marrying him if I didn't love him, right?

I got up and got dressed before Piper got here. I made myself breakfast quickly too. As I was pouring my Lucky Charms into a bowl, there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" I hollered, my voice sounding sore and hoarse. I touched my throat after hearing what didn't sound like me at all.

Piper ran over to give me a hug, "How's the married girl?" I frowned and corrected her, "_Almost _married girl."

"Whatever. Have you been thinking about the food yet? I'm surprisingly excited to help you. Oh and then we have dress shopping!" Piper had never been to a wedding, and yes, it showed.

I swirled my spoon through the cereal, too queasy to eat it without throwing up. "It's not that big of a deal you know."

Piper raised her eyebrows, "You only get married once Annabeth. Try to sound a little excited! It's a good thing I didn't hire the stripper." Thank you, thank you, thank you for not hiring the stripper.

"Yeah.. I guess you're right. How's Leo?" I questioned, trying to change the subject.

She rolled her eyes, "Doing what Leo Valdez's do best."

"Be weird and annoying?" Piper cackled, "That's half of it." After Jason and Piper broke up, she started going out with Leo. Well actually, it took him about 2 years to admit that he'd always liked her. They sort of had that best friends but turned into lovers thing.

"He's actually building something for you." Piper winked.

"Okay, now I'm scared." Leo had a way with tools, and I was scared what he was working on.

Piper laughed, "Don't worry about it, it's not _that _bad. It's going to be our wedding present to you." Still scared..

"Alright, I don't know if I can control my excitement now." Sarcasm.. Dun dun dun.

Piper grabbed my hands in an excited manner. "Well I don't know if i can control my excitement about your flipping wedding!"

Back to the wedding.. There really was no escaping this topic was there? Every time she brought it up, I kept mentally comparing Josh and Percy. I was analyzing every perk and every flaw. what was I going to do? Those past days being with Percy and Lily, I could easily imagine spending the rest of my life that way. Living like that, there was no doubt in my mind I'd be happy.

"Annabeth? Earth to Annabeth?" Piper waved her hand in front of me, her kaleidoscope eyes wide. "Oh yeah, sorry uh what did you ask me?" I was a bit out of it today. Just a bit.

"You said you wanted seafood? Right? You had me put that down ages ago." Seafood.. It only made me think back to Percy. Ugh. If only Piper knew what I was going through at the moment. She was my best friend, and best friends share secrets.

"Not sure. But Pipes, I need you to keep a secret for me. A _major _secret." I was staring directly into her eyes. My dull grey looking into her unique.

She seemed to sense the urgency of the secret, "Yeah.. What is it, Annabeth?" Piper had her full attention on Annabeth now, and if she didn't spill it Piper would never stop nagging her about it.

"I met up with Percy a while ago." I took a deep breath letting that part sink in.

"And..? You guys haven't seen each other in a while, that must have been awkward." She waited for me to finish.. "We kind of hooked up."

Silence. Piper was speechless. That's obviously not what she had expected to hear from an engaged woman. A seemingly happy engaged woman that is.

"I'm having second doubts about the wedding." My voice cracked and Piper soothed the moment with a hug. "That's a pretty big secret to be carrying." She was definitely an understanding friend and I was grateful to have someone as compassionate and willing to listen as Piper.

"Yeah, it is. This past week I realized I might not be ready to get married to Josh. We just kind of lost our spark." It was the easiest way to explain it to anyone. I did love Josh at one point in my life. But it occurred to me our time was up and I had been to blind to see it before.

"What our we going to do about this." Piper shook her head and cracked a smile. Smiling at a time like this? "I always knew you and Percy would end up together."

I smacked her arm, "No jokes. Research what to do. We could always go to a library or something."

"Hopefully _How To Call off an Engagement Without Hurting Your Future Spouse Is Available._" I rolled my eyes, "Valdez is rubbing off on you."

She shrugged, "And I'm not at all offended."

~0~

**Yeah I'm not that impressed with this chapter. It was kind of a filler just to show Annabeth's feelings lol. ****I'll probably have her breaking up with Josh in the next chapter. I'm not entirely sure though. Charlotte returns? Ah I hate you writer's block. Hopefully I'll come up with something.**

**I have 3 important things to share!**

**1. Check out my story Never Grow Up! It's Percabeth!**

**2. I'm a beta reader now and if you want me to help you I will. Woot woot!**

**3. Next month I'm starting a new story and I want suggestions! I have a few ideas.. **

**SHANNON I'M TOO LAZY TO PM YOU AND i KNOW YOU'RE GOING TO READ THIS BUT I WANNA WRITE WITH YOU XX **

**sorry for the extra long A/N**

**Reviews are love..**

**~*DEDEBUG9*~**


	13. Break Ups and Best Friends

**ANNNND WE'RE BACK ;D**

I poked Josh with the tv remote with a scowl on my face. He was such a little bitch when he wakes up and I wasn't in the mood to deal with it.

"What the..?" He opened his left eye a bit. "Ugh I told you to stop waking me up like that."

"Sorry but I had to tell you something." He rolled his eyes and covered his ears. Josh was immature. And yeah, Percy Jackson was immature too. But Josh was immature in a bad way that made you want to rip your hair out..

"You have my full attention." Sarcasm was detected there.

"No I don't. I never do. So stop and listen to me for once!" My somewhat crazy person tone seemed to have freaked him. "Fine. I'm listening this time."

Good. "I don't want you to take this the wrong way.." I was going to do it. There was no way around it. I'm not an idiot, I would never tell him the details! I would only do that if I wanted him to murder Percy.

His eyes widened, "What do I stink or something?"

"No.. it's just-"

"I do stink don't I?"

"YOU DON'T FUCKING STINK!" I rarely swore and Josh knows that. This is the part where he realizes something is truly eating me alive.

"Then what is it." He was curious and probably had his theories. At this point he knew it was serious, but how serious? Did he know I was going to call off the wedding? Even after the invitations were sent out? The food ordered? Everything was set. Except for my heart.

"I really don't know how to start this.." I didn't. Whatever I said this wasn't going to be an easy pill for him to swallow. "I've been thinking."

"About?" He hugged the pillow close to his body, ready for the next part.

"I just don't know if this is going to work?" deep breaths. How the Hades did my yoga instructor tell me to do it?

"What's going to work?" He asked even though deep down he knew the answer. People always ask stupid questions, whether they truly know or not. In Josh's case he knew what I was going to say. Why did he ask such an obvious question? Because he wasn't ready to believe it.

"Us. The wedding. Everything about us. I can't do this anymore; try so hard to love someone that I'm not in love with."

Even if I wasn't telling the whole truth about why, that part was true. Every single word I said in those sentences I meant. It had been a long time now that I wasn't in love with him, but just like Josh had done right before I wouldn't admit it to myself.

"Wow." He stood up, his face red and his mouth making an 'O'. "You're kind of a bitch, you know that?" He was angry.. Just as I had expected.

I didn't respond, because he didn't want me to. Josh was feeling on a rant. He _always _yelled and ranted when he was angry, and quite frankly I didn't even want to argue with him.

"How could you fucking say that!? Pretend to love me? God damn it, I'm the best fucking thing that ever happened to you ungrateful little-" He stopped and took a breath. "I'm pissed. Actually I'm beyond pissed!" I. Don't. Care.

He kicked the chair and then slapped me in the face. I stood up now. That was too far! "What the heck is wrong with you!?" I pointed my index finger in his face. I wasn't afraid to go head to head with him. He had to learn how these things work. You don't ever hit a woman, even if she is breaking up with you two weeks before your wedding.

"Nothing is wrong with me! It's you who's the crazy one!" I protested. I raised my arm ready to strike him and he backed away.

"I'm not the one who hit a girl. Do you feel better about yourself now, huh?" With each word I smacked his arm. Oh, I was saving for the punch square in the face for last!

"Like I said, crazy." He rubbed his arm where I had hit him. "I bet it's because of that bastard Jackson." He said his name with so much venom it could kill someone.

"Guess what!? It IS." I hadn't planned on telling him, but I was done. I was done with his behavior. I was seriously starting to question how I ever fell for this guy..

His voice cracked, "I knew he was gonna come and steal my girl." Emotion.. I hadn't planned on seeing emotion. A tear or two slid down his cheeks from the corner of his eye. "I thought we had something, but I guess not." No, I was smart enough not to fall for this. Sure, he might have genuinely felt bad, but he had still hit me and I would never go back to him for that.

The living room light flickered on and off. There was a short and sweet moment of silence before I spoke up. "I'm sorry. I never wanted to fight, bhut you brought this upon yourself."

"Leave. Go get your stuff. This isn't your fucking house anymore." He gave me a light push towards the bedroom indicating for me to grab everything I owned. Of course I had no place to stay, but I'd sleep on the streets before I spent the night in this house.

I quickly packed up my belongings only taking what I could carry. I'd come another day when we had both cooled down to get the rest.

"Bye." I said and slammed the door of the apartment. Yes, I cried. Anyone would have after what I had just gone through. I didn't know what i was feeling. Mostly relieved I guess. Relieved to have gotten it over with, but not in any way was I happy. Hell. I was feeling like hell.

There were a few options of places to stay. I couldn't go to Percy's, not with Charlotte still around. How could they still be living together? i sat on the curb for a while before finally deciding to go see Piper.

~0~

"Pipes?" I asked as she opened the door, "Can I spend the night?" I looked like a complete mess, but I knew Piper wouldn't judge me. i also knew that piper knew exactly what had happened if she saw the remnants of my tears.

"You did it huh?" Her brown hair was in a messy braid and her kaleidoscope eyes showed concern for me.

I choked one word out, "Yeah."

'Can i get you anything?" She asked as I stepped into the small two-floored house she shared with Leo who was playing a video game. He paused his game and looked up at me not speaking.

"Just some mint tea and a friend to talk to."

Piper hugged me. "I can get you both."

**sorry if it was a little too sad. I write sad stuff when i'm sad.**

**now i want some mint tea. :P **

**~*LOLA*~**


	14. Punches and Bloody Kisses

**updato time. :) **

**Percy's POV**

"He did what!?" I growled. Who did Josh think he was anyway? To hit her? He didn't realize how lucky of a guy he was, to have a girl like Annabeth and then treat her like crap. It just wasn't right.

"I know. It took everything in me not to kick his ass, but I didn't want to get him even more worked up." Her voice was raspy, probably from crying last night. The bitterness in her voice was inevitable and it made my heart ache just to think about everything she was put through. "You know that I'm gonna kill him, right?"

She sighed from across the line, "Please don't interfere Percy. I can fight my own battles, you know that."

I did know that. Annabeth was tough, almost tougher than me. She was smart too. Smartness was something I was seriously lacking.. "Fine, I promise I won't."

"Pinky promise?" I almost laughed from the juvenile request. "Pinky Promise." It was enough to at least reassure her.

"I'll see you later today right?" She asked, her voice filling with a little more of her usual pep. "Definitely." I smiled as I thought of what had happened between us in the past. Were we in a relationship now? She hadn't mentioned it yet, so i didn't want to bring it up. she probably wasn't even into me..

As I hung up the phone, my thoughts were one big whirlwind of confusion. Sure, i had promised I wasn't going to beat up Josh for being an asshole, but I really really wanted to. In the long run it would help her out! Kind of..

I let my feelings towards Annabeth get the better of me as I (without even realizing it) got into my car and drove to Annabeth's apartment. The lazy bum was probably still there watching sports reruns on TV.

I took a deep breath as I knocked on the door. It was going to be hard to concentrate on acting civil around him and not jumping him and snapping his neck for what he did.

Josh opened the door wearing plaid pajama bottoms and a ratty tshirt. "Oh, it's you." He paused, "I'm unsure whether I want to invite the guy my wife cheated on me with into my house."

I held back a laugh, "Wife? She was only your fiance." To have a wife cheat on you, I had been there before.. A pit formed in my stomach. I remebered what i had felt like when Charlotte cheated on me with some rich bastard and how miserable I was. It kind of made me a hypocrite now.. I felt almost sick doing this to another dude, but then again he had hit her.

"You don't know shit." He grabbed me by my shirt, hoisting me up in air. This guy had a temper, and a bad one that is. "No need for violence and language Joshy." I said and he dropped me.

"Shut it, Jackson." His face was growing redder by the second. Ticking him off wasn't going to be a good idea. I was going to have to ease into the conversation.

"You hit her." So much for easing into the conversation. Face palm..

Josh folded his arms across his chest. "No I didn't." It was a flat out, pathetic lie.

"Why don't you say that to the hand print on her face." I growled.

The lying little weasel! How dare he? I was growing angrier too and soon this was going to be a fight.

"Shut the hell up and leave." He pointed down the hall. "I said leave!" I stood there, my feet planted on the ground. I wasn't going to leave till this guy learned a lesson.

"Get the hell off of my property."

"Last time I checked you didn't own the hallway."

"Don't be a smart ass you filthy cheater."

I punched Josh. I punched him square in the face. And then proceeded to throwing my arms around his neck and strangling him with all of my force.

'Get off me." He shouted and threw me off, I hit the wall, making a loud thud. As he came towards me and punched my gut I got up in time to miss the next one leaving Josh to punch the wall. "Shit." He breathed and rubbed his hand.

I delivered another blow to the jaw, a little blood forming at the corner of his mouth. I was going to win this fight I was sure of it.

"Percy! Josh!" Annabeth shouted and ran down the hall to us, her blonde hair loose and waving side to side as she ran. She jumped onto Josh's back and tried covering his mouth since he was swearing quite loudly.

"Ouch!" She shrieked, her hand now bloody from a bite.

"You creep." i pushed him into the wall with all my might.

"Stop! You're going to get thrown out!" Annabeth warned. I didn't listen I continued to beat at him until he was bloody and motionless.

"Rot in hell, Jackson." Were his last words before he passed out.

Annabeth hugged me with force, but then started punching me in the arm and stomach. "I told you not to come!"

I grinned, "you knew I was, huh."

"Why else would I be here."Her grey eyes showed concern for me. "He could've hurt you pretty badly." She said and I took her inmjured hand. "i completely took him down. Look." Josh was slumped against the wall.

"Your nose is bleeding." She commented. Sure enough it was.

I pulled her close to me. I could hear her heart beating against my chest. "It doesn't matter. What matters is that jerk is never going to touch you again."

"I guess you're right. Just know that I hate you right now."

"No you don't." I smiled and kissed her. Blood was smeared above her lip from my nose. I only did this because I love her and anyone who was a threat to her is going down.

**I finally updated :P Haha. i'm so so so excited to write the next chapter. It's got some Charlotte in it and it's going to be crazzzzzy.**

**THANKS FOR 100 REVIEWS i LOVE YOU ALL. Could we at least get 115? That's be pretty awesome. c;**

**~*LOLA*~**


End file.
